


Movie Night

by hinatashouyeah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a few years ago? i think?, cuddly and little kisses, i made this like, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashouyeah/pseuds/hinatashouyeah
Summary: Iwaizumi confessed.Oikawa confused, but happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss Iwaoi and Seijou :(

"Oikawa, I like you."

"Eh?"

" _I_ like you."

 

Oikawa didn't missheard it right? His best friend, Iwaizumi just confessed to him, this is a  _dream_ right? Right!?!?!

 

"As a–"

"As a lover." Iwaizumi cuts him before Oikawa could ask. Oikawa laughed at first, but when Iwaizumi stared him in serious look, he quickly stopped.

"Are you serious?"

"If you don't believe me, it's okay," Iwaizumi said as he looked straight and continued to watch the movie.

"Si-since when?" Oikawa looked at him.

"Since we were kids." Iwaizumi answered.

 

Oikawa blinked. What the  _hell_? Since they were kids? Oikawa did not nptice about this all the time until now!?

 

"You're disgusted?" Iwaizumi looked at him again.

Of course not, how could he be disgusted? It's his best friend, childhood friend. Oikawa will not be disgusted about this.

Oikawa shook his head.

 

Iwaizumi slowly move closer to Oikawa, and Oikawa shut his eyes quickly. Iwaizumi kissed him, just on the cheek though.

Oikawa just stared at Iwaizumi with a blank face, analyzing what just happened. Oikawa blinked and all of his face was covered with scarlet.

 

Iwaizumi stood up, and ruffled his hair, and then he kissed it. "Night," Iwaizumi smirks. "Tooru." And then he went upstairs.

Oikawa just covered his face with his hand. He wanted to scream. He really do. But  _fuck,_ his smile was so charming. Wait? What?  _Charming!?_

Maybe Oikawa is _really_ actually like Iwaizumi as well.

 

\----

 

It was kinda awkward when Oikawa went to his room. Iwa-chan is already fall asleep on the guest futon. Oikawa tiptoed to his bed, and quickly fall into his comfy bed, buried his face to the pillow. He peeked his best friend, and his face was turning red again when he remembered what happened. Oikawa groans, and he was already poking Iwaizumi on the shoulder.

"Iwa-chan," he whispered. "Iwa-chan, I can't sleep." Iwaizumi just hummed. "Come here," he added while patting the futon. Oikawa immediately went down, and lay down beside Iwaizumi. He just stared at him. He looked at him closely, and realized that Iwaizumi has a really  _nice_ , and calm face when his sleeping.

 

 _Wow, I really wanna kiss him right now._ Oikawa shook his head, tried to forget what he just thought.

"What is it Oikawa?"

Oikawa almost jumped.

"A-ah,,, Iwa-chan," Oikawa smiled. "You were awake??" He laughed nervously.

"Were you staring at me?"

"...No..?"

"You were pausing and questioning it."

"I..did not–"

"You were."

"I–"

"Did I scare you?" Iwaizumi cuts him again.

 

Oikawa blinked. Did he? Well, he  _is,_ kinda scared when Iwaizumi suddenly approached him. Oikawa just felt, scared? Embarrassed? Nice? Warm? Maybe one of them. He just...confused.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called. "Sorry, just, forget what I said." Iwaizumi rolled over, facing the other way.

"...Iwa-chan," Oikawa called.

Iwaizumi hummed again. Oikawa tugged Iwaizumi's T-shirt. "Mmm...Face me, please?"

The other man sighed. Iwaizumi rolled over (again), and now facing Oikawa. "What?"

"...I, I don't want to forget about that." Oikawa mumbled. "What? I can't here you," Iwaizumi said as he leaned his face closer to Oikawa's.

Oikawa's face turned into red when Iwaizumi did that.

 

Iwaizumi just want to kiss those beautiful face and lips already.

 

"I said–," Oikawa whispered. "I don't wanna forget about that, and I don't mind.." He answered quickly.

"Still can't hear you.." Iwaizumi leaned closer again. Their faces is so close that is Iwaizumi move closer again, he can kiss Oikawa's lips.

"Mmm– Iwa-chan–"

"Sorry, I lied, I heard you from the start." Iwaizumi grinned.

 

God, Iwaizumi was teasing him all along! Oikawa should have known that. "It's because you're so cute when you were all embarrassed like that," Iwaizumi added.

Oikawa blinked.

"Eh–? W-what?"

"Not gonna repeat it," Iwaizumi answered. A red shade appeared on his cheeks.

"You called me cute!!" Oikawa said in a cheerful tone.

"I did not."

"Don't be shy, Iwa-chan~"

"Shut up."

Oikawa giggled. "Iwa-chan is also cute when embarrassed~"

"Shut up.."

"Aw~Iwa-chan~"

"So," Iwaizumi cleared his throat, trying to change the topic. "You don't mind? I thought you were disgusted."

"How so!?" Oikawa puffed his cheeks.

"Well, your reaction was kinda,, you know."

"Shocked? Of course I am! Because my childhood friend have a crush on me since we were kids." Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi stared at him, and just smiled.

"And– if I looked really closely, you–"

"Me?"

"Have a really nice face." Oikawa quickly covered his face to the pillow.

Iwaizumi blinked. "Oh god," Iwaizumi covered his face with his hand, and said, "I could just kiss you right now."

 

"Eh?" Oikawa peeked at Iwaizumi. "What?" He added.

"What?"

"You just said–"

"What."

"You–"

 

Iwaizumi kissed him. On the lips. It was gentle, and warm, and Oikawa really like it. It felt like butterflies flying on Oikawa's stomach.

"S-sorry," Iwaizumi pulled his face away.

Oikawa smiled. "It's okay! I kinda liked it,"

"What? So are we–"

"Dating. Yes we are, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled again.

Iwaizumi kissed him again, and Oikawa kissed him back. The kiss was so warm, and light, not too rough. It was just..warm kisses.

 

And then they just cuddled in their sleep entire night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! This was my first Iwaoi fanfic (the others are still in wip so this work are the first one who's completed lololol). Hope you like it! Sorry if it's too short(´･_･`) Ijustwanttowritecuddlyiwaoisoyea. Please give kudos if you guys like it! Thank youu!(*´▽｀)ﾉﾉ


End file.
